lawl_starstruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Soos
Entrance Fixin' it with Soos Soos's giant floating badly rendered green screened head flies into frame. It says "Fixin' it with-" before disappearing and transforming into normal Soos, just as the deep sounding "Soooooos!" plays Special Attacks Neutral B - (Un)Fixing it! Soos, being the typical handy man he is, will start "fixing" up things around the stage. This move works a little similar to Weird Al's "Eat it!" move in a way. * When used on an enemy, the enemy will regain a small portion of it's health but as a consequence, will receive a random negative effect. * When used on traps, the trap's stats are strengthened but once fixed, Soos will be immune to that trap until it is destroyed. * On food, it does the obvious thing and improve the amount of health replenished. Side B - Awesome-o-metre This move is comparable to Game and Watch's "Judgement" move. Soos will grab out his Awesome-o-metre. At this point, Soos will loose the ability to jump but can still walk freely, with the Awesome-o-metre by his side. If an enemy should attack Soos in this state however, they will be ranked on the Awesome-o-metre. As you could imagine, Soos uses this as a counter attack. Depending on the rating, the following will happen. * 1: x0.5 * 2 or 3: Equal amount of damage * 4, 5 or 6: x1.5 * 7, 8 or 9: x2 * 10: Soos will receive no damage and x3. This attack can be cancelled two ways. Either by pressing Side B again or being blasted with a special attack. Up B - Bros before Dinos! A geyser will emerge from the ground and Soos will climb in. In this state, he cannot move. Soos can stay i the geyser for as long as he wishes, however if Soos where to press Up B again, he will chant "Bros before Dinos!", smash the crater and jump around the height of three average lawlers in the air. Attack Soos will give him damage in this state and attacking him in the "Bros before Dinos!" state will cancel the attack. The water that errupts from the geyser obviously causes damage. And similar to "Fixin' It!", in a team match, Soos's teammates can join him, but the height will be shortened. Down B - Soos Loves Stomach Beam Stare! This is roughly identical to his assist trophy in Lawl Nova but with a few differences. Unlike the assist trophy, you can aim this attack by pressing up or down. The attack lasts for around 5 seconds and instead of dealing damage, a random de-buff will be applied to enemies. And yes, in team mode, it will buff his teammates if fired at them. Final Smash - Game Over Lawler! An incinerator will pop out of the ground. Soos, standing next to it will pick up a game disc (or something representing the character chosen). After saying "Game Over *insert name of victim here*!", Soos throws the disc into the incinerator. Whoever Soos called out will then be K.O'd. Assist Trophy (Lawl Nova) Soos is an assist trophy in Lawl Nova. When summoned, he'll shoot a rainbow ?-Shaped beam out of his belly. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uh!" KOSFX2: "Ow That Hurts!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Taunts Up: "Fixing Healing" Sd: Hey dudes! Dn: *laughs* Choo-Choo! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Ha-Ha Before the Then Elbow" Victory 2: *does the robot dance* Victory 3: "Hell" Lose/Clap: *Soos stuck in the arcade game* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon The "Soos" from the "Fixin' It With Soos" logo Victory Music "Fixin' it with Soos!" theme Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Similar to Wario in SSB, Soos is not represented by the Gravity Falls universe, but rather his own "Fixin' it with Soos" universe. Category:Disney Category:Gravity Falls Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Fat Category:Hat Wearer Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Lawl Nova Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Nova) Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck